How I Met the Mikaelsons
by Crossover Specialist
Summary: The Original family moves to New York City, needing to protect each other. In New York, they meet an interesting group of five friends. What will happen when things change? And who would dare to betray the Mikaelsons? Read to find out how the dead people teach the living how to live.


_**A/N: I do not own The Originals or How I Met Your Mother. **_**I decided to do a crossover with The Originals and How I Met Your Mother because The Originals are my favorite series, and I thought How I Met Your Mother would be interesting to combine it with. I hope it's good. Thanks for reading!**

**Hayley's POV**

"How are you feeling today, Little Wolf?" Klaus asked me, walking into our room. "Better than yesterday. Andrew would not sleep all night." He came over and kissed me softly. He walked over to the crib and chuckled as he watched Andrew and Amanda entangled in the crib. I smiled as I walked over and we gently detangled the twins from each other. Maya ran into the room laughing. I smiled as Klaus picked her up and swung her in the air. I can't believe we've been married for three years. We had three beautiful children; Maya, who's four, and Andrew and Amanda, who are four months old. "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what?" "What?" Klaus and I asked in unison. "Me an' Aunt Bekah are going to the park today!" "Really?" "Yeah! An' we're gonna have a picnic!" "Wow, that sounds unusual. Why?" "Aunt Bekah wants to make Uncle Marcel jealous so he'll ask her to marry him. She says little kids are really cute. I'm happy to help her. I want her and Uncle Marcel to get married, and then I'd have a cousin." "Oh, sweetie, Aunt Bekah and Uncle Marcel can't have children." "Why not?" "Because vampires can't have kids." "But you guys have kids." "That's because we're part werewolf. Just like you and Andrew and Amanda. We're the only hybrids on Earth." Klaus piped in. "Oh, well, that's okay. I have Andrew and Amanda." Maya said, changing her mind. She quickly ran out of the room in her purple nightgown, brown hair swinging.

"So, what do you think about Rebekah and Marcel?" I asked him. "I'm happy. They belong together. I tried to keep them apart, but they couldn't be kept apart. I'm sure they're perfect for each other." "Wow, when did you become so caring?" I asked him, running my hand along his chest. "Maybe when I met the perfect girl for me." "Aww…" I blushed. He leaned in and kissed me, pulling me onto his lap. I ran my hands into his hair, tugging gently and he deepened the kiss. He pushed his hands under my shirt and I moaned quietly into the kiss. "Mommy, Daddy… Aunt Bekah! They're doing it again!" Maya called from the doorway. I smiled into the kiss, but we didn't break it off, knowing that Maya would either leave, or Rebekah would come and take her away.

…

Later that night, we all sat around the living room, trying to decide what to do about the war brewing. "It's not safe for the children, here." Klaus said, holding me gently. "I agree." Elijah said. Cami walked into the room, holding a water bottle. She sat down next to Elijah. I personally don't like them together. Cami is human. Plus, she doesn't really like Klaus or I. I don't get what Elijah sees in her. "So, what do we do?" I asked. Just then we heard a baby cry. I sat up from Klaus's lap and walked up to our room. I went over to the crib and picked up Amanda, who was crying. Andrew opened his eyes, looking shocked. Then, he started to cry. I felt Amanda's forehead; it was burning up. "Klaus!" I called.

"What is it, Love?" He asked me from the doorway. "She's burning up, and Andrew just woke up. Who do you want?" He rushed over and felt Amanda's forehead. "Oh my gosh. Our kids haven't even caught a cold before. Do you think it's witch work?" I shrugged. "Could be. Whatever, doesn't matter. She should be healing. We have to get her temperature down." "Go get a wet cloth." I nodded and ran to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth. I came back and placed it on her forehead. "Thank you, Hayley." My heart was racing. I heard his beating really fast, too. "Will she be okay?" I asked him, worriedly. He nodded, "I think so, how high is her temperature?" "I don't know. I'll get a thermometer." I said, walking to the bathroom. I came back with a thermometer. We took her temperature. "104.8!" I exclaimed, nervously. "What?" Klaus asked. I handed it to him. "Quick! Get a cold bath running. We need to cool her down as fast as possible!" We rushed her to the bathroom. Andrew started crying. Klaus turned on the water and I rushed back to Andrew. I grabbed one of our baby carriers, strapped it to me, put Andrew in it, and hurried back to the bathroom.

I knelt next to Klaus as we held our daughter in the tub, trying to get her temperature back down. "We should get Davina." I said. "Go ask Marcel to get her." I quickly ran downstairs, holding Andrew's head so his neck doesn't snap. "Hayley! Where's Klaus?" Rebekah asked me. "Go get Davina, one of you!" I told them. "What? Why?" Marcel asked. "Amanda has a really high fever and we think it's a witch's doing. Now, hurry! If it gets any higher, she'll die." I said. Rebekah came over and hugged me, making sure she didn't squish Andrew. She turned around. "Well, what are you waiting for, Marcel? Geez, their daughter could die! Get Davina!" She exclaimed. She grabbed my arm and we rushed up the stairs. "Wait… Do you want some help?" Cami called I shook my head and Rebekah and I ran upstairs.

"Hayley! She's in the cool water, but her temperature is still rising! Is Davina coming? She can't hold out much longer." Klaus said, worriedly. Andrew had still not fallen asleep. He began to cry when he saw his twin sister. Klaus pulled her out of the tub when she started to shiver. He pulled a towel around her chubby body. Her brown eyes looked up at me. I brushed her blonde hair across her tan skin, which, on her face, was starting to turn red from the heat. Klaus hugged me, shaking. "She'll be okay, Little Wolf." I shook my head, slightly. "Klaus, we need to get away for a while. This war between the species of New Orleans… It's going to kill our children. We need to go away, for a while, at least. Our kids, they have to be safe, Klaus. I know you want your city back, but we should let the species fight it out, without involving our blood." He gently kissed my hair. "Okay, love. I agree. Our kids need to be safe. If leaving New Orleans is what it takes, then that's what we have to do." I smiled. "That's not important right now. We have Amanda to worry about."

Davina rushed in the room. She quickly took Amanda from our arms and placed her on our bed. She took an herb and some water, and asked for mine and Klaus's blood. We gave it to her. She said a spell, mixing the ingredients into a bowl. She poured the mixture down Amanda's throat, saying, "She'll be fine in about a half hour." And with that, she left. I stood up and swayed gently, softly patting Andrew's back to put him to sleep. Rebekah and Marcel came in, followed by Elijah. "Where's Cami?" I asked, softly. I looked down at the baby in my arms. He had tan skin, just like me, brown eyes, and light brown hair. Their hair had just started to grow, about a month and a half ago. He breathed softly putting his head close to my breast. I shot Klaus a look. He passed me the cover; I put it on, pulled down the top of my shirt and bra, and started the breastfeed him. Normally, if it was just Klaus and I, I wouldn't bother with the cover, but there were other people in the room.

"We have to leave New Orleans." Klaus said, dropping the bomb on everyone. He walked over to me and held me in his arms. I could feel his hands; he was really trying hard to resist touching my chest. It was really hard for him to resist me; especially when I was breastfeeding. "Why do we have to leave New Orleans?" Marcel asked. "We leave, until the species here work out the war. Our children are in danger. We can't stay here." I said. "Okay, so where do we go?" Elijah asked. "We don't know. Any ideas?" Klaus asked. "I've been to New York City before. It was kind of cool. Want to go there?" Rebekah suggested. "Hey, I guess that's a good idea." Klaus said. He looked at me, and we nodded at each other. I felt Andrew release himself from me, and I pulled my bra and shirt back up, took the cover off, and handed it to Klaus, who put it on the shelf of the changing table. Andrew bobbed his head, letting it rest on my chest. I slowly rocked him to sleep.

…

"After what happened today, we have to go to New York City, Klaus." "I totally agree." He pulled my body towards him in bed. Amanda had recovered, and was sleeping in the crib with Andrew. He ran his hand along my body, and kissed me. "How long will we be there?" I asked him. "As long as it takes, Little Wolf." "Will we have to live there?" "For a while, we can stay in a hotel. So, we'll need to bring the playpen for Andrew and Amanda to sleep in. Okay?" "Alright. Sounds good. We leave in the morning." "Get some sleep, Hayley. I love you." "I love you too, Klaus." I snuggled next to him as he ran his hand through my hair, and the other one inside my nightgown, feeling my body. I kept my hands on his chest, and we fell asleep.

…

We piled out of the pick-up truck, Klaus and I carrying our babies. Maya helped by carrying her pillow and backpack. Rebekah, Marcel, Elijah, and Cami helped carry in everything else, including the playpen. We checked in, and Rebekah helped me set up the playpen, covering the bottom mattress with a beige sheet, and adding Amanda and Andrew wrapped in pink and blue blankets, finally covering them with a baby quilt. I picked up Maya, resting her on my hip, and laid her down in her bed. I fluffed her pillow, pulling her special quilt- she never went anywhere without it- she couldn't sleep- over her, kissing her forehead, and she hugged me saying, "Goodnight Mommy, I love you." "Goodnight, Sweetheart. Sleep tight." Klaus walked in, and kissed Maya on her forehead, "Goodnight, Kiddo." "G'night, Daddy." We all fell asleep last night in our beds. We were staying in a very high rated hotel, we could afford it. We all had our own rooms; Klaus, Maya, Andrew, Amanda, and I; Rebekah and Marcel; and Elijah and Cami.

…

"Hayley, Hayley." I woke up to Klaus gently shaking me awake. I looked at the clock. "It's 4 AM, Klaus. Why am I awake?" "Andrew's up and he won't go to sleep." "So, put him to sleep." "I think he wants to eat. Obviously, I can't do that!" He said, gesturing to his body. I laughed. "Fine, hand him over." I said. He placed Andrew in my lap, and I pulled down the top of my lacy camisole. Klaus eyed my chest, adoringly. I smirked, "You can have your turn later." I said, seductively. He rolled his eyes, and came over to me, putting his arm around me as Andrew fed from my breast. "In the morning, remind me to get out the breast pump so I can get some bottles together, in case I do end up going somewhere with the girls tomorrow." "You will be reminded. Especially if I get my turn." He said, suggestively. I smacked his shoulder lightly. He chuckled. Andrew finished and I pulled up my shirt, and put him back to bed.

…

"Mommy, I want to wear the yellow and red dress, today." Maya said. I pulled out the halter-top dress, with red and yellow strips of different fabric patterns. I put it on Maya, and it fell to her knees. I made her put on some black bike shorts underneath, because, us girls cannot keep a dress down. I put on her beige sandals. I brushed her brown hair, it was a little past her shoulders. She looked up at me, with her hazel eyes. She had tan skin, and looked like I did when I was little. "Thanks, Mommy." Klaus came in, and was followed by Rebekah, Marcel, Elijah, and Cami. "Daddy! Look at my dress!" Maya said, spinning around, so her dress poofed up. Klaus picked her up, and swung her around in the air. "You look very pretty, Kiddo." She giggled. We all sat down on the beds and chairs.

"Hayley, Cami, and I are going to find a good bar to go to. Klaus, Marcel, and Elijah, you watch the kids. Klaus, that shouldn't be a problem for you; they're your children." Rebekah said. "Yeah, Daddy! You have to watch us for the day." Maya said, walking over and plopping down on his lap. We laughed, and agreed on this.

I quickly went to my bag to get some clothes to wear, as Rebekah and Cami did as well. They took their lovers back to their rooms. Now that I think about it, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Who knows when I'll see them again. I put on some black skinny jeans, and a gray bubble top with pink polka dots. I showed Klaus where I had put the breastmilk I pumped this morning; in the cooler. I brushed my hair, putting in pink diamond earrings. "Bye, Pumpkin." I told Maya, kissing her forehead. "Bye, Little Wolf." Klaus said, kissing me passionately. "Bye, Mommy!" Maya called as I headed out the door.

"Hey, Girl. Ready to party?" Rebekah asked me. She was dressed in a red blouse and a short, tight brown skirt. Her pretty blonde hair was held back by a ruby barrette. Cami had on a blue dress that went down to her knees. She had on a sapphire necklace and it matched her eyes perfectly. "I got kids, Bekah. You can drink with Cami." I laughed. They laughed with me. We linked arms and headed out of the hotel.

**Ted's POV**

Barney's brother James was here and we were watching him and Barney be each other's wingmen. Barney walked out with a girl. "That's four – three. Barney." Lily said, writing the score on a napkin. We sat inside MacLaren's Pub, our favorite bar. "So, are guys still getting married?" Robin asked Lily. "Well, yes. Yes, we are." Marshall said. Just then, three very beautiful women walked in. I was immediately drawn to the brunette. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Barney. "Hey, Barney, three super-hot girls just walked into the bar." And I hung up. I knew he'd be here soon. James walked over. "Hey, hot girls over there. Where's Barney?" I shrugged. "With some girl." "I'm going to go talk them up to Barney, while he's gone." James walked over to the three girls. He went to the brunette girl and tried to lift up her shirt, ever so slightly. She slapped him across the face so hard, he fell on the ground. I noticed that the blonde girls were drinking beer, but the brunette was drinking bottled water. Lily rushed over to them, and the rest of us followed, just as Barney came in. "James! What happened to you?" Barney asked. "It's his fault for harassing a married woman." The brunette said, holding up her left hand, showing us and James the ring. Lily rushed to the girl, examining the ring. "Oh my god, that's beautiful!" She smiled, "Thanks." "I think you and I are going to be fast friends. I'm Lily, by the way." She said, extending her hand. "Hayley." The girl said, shaking it. "This is Marshall, Robin, Ted, Barney, and James." Lily said, pointing to each of us.

"Let's head up to our apartment. It's just upstairs, we can get properly acquainted. C'mon." I said. The three girls followed us, although Hayley stopped. We turned around to look at her. "I'm just calling Klaus to tell them where we are." She said. "Her husband; and my brother." One girl said. So, we walked upstairs without her. We made it up the stairs. The girl with the English accent stopped abruptly before going in. Hayley came up behind her, but didn't enter our apartment. "Will you invite us in?" Hayley asked, earning a punch in the shoulder from the English girl. "Um, sure. Come in" The girls sat on the couch. "I'm Rebekah, and this is Cami." The English girl said. "So, you guys clearly aren't from New York. What're you doing here?" Marshall asked them. "Well, we weren't safe where we were, so we're taking shelter here, in New York, until things get better." Rebekah said. "Where did you used to live?" Lily asked, with interest. "New Orleans." Cami said. There was something about Hayley and Rebekah that just didn't seem right, but, Cami, I don't know.


End file.
